Rape and Love
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: Summary: Is Draco in love with a Granger? And who is Julie? A/: Not good at summaries. If anyone wants to be in the story let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Is Draco in love with a Granger? And who is Julie?

A/N: Please review and give me ideas. Whether you want to be in the story or not.

Prologue

What is wrong with my family? They act like I am not their child.

That is what 10 year old Julie was thinking as she bounded up the stairs to the attic where she lived. The attic was small, well the ¼ of it that she lived in. The rest of the attic was a gym so she couldn't sleep. She sat down on her cinderblock bed, that was what the bed was, no mattresses at all. Or pillows. Julie's parents didn't even have a dresser for her. All that was in her room was the cinderblock bed, and a pile of chains.

Julie's parents would be up to tie her to the bed with those chains. She learned not to struggle as the chains where tried, because she pulled a cinderblock down onto her hand and her parents punished her for messing up her room, not taking her to the hospital for her hand, which was broke for two months.

Julie had silver hair and silver eyes. She had a small and not fragile body. She had slightly pointed ears, and didn't know why.

She looked around, although it wasn't much to look at, and heard footsteps coming towards her little part of the attic. She knew these steps not to be those of her parents. A man walked in and started to chain her to the bed, then pull her clothes off. She was use to this, some of her parent's friends would come up and rape her and if she didn't stay quiet then she would get it extra hard. Her dad sometimes would join.

It would happen throughout the day too, since she was homeschooled by her mom. She knew that when she woke up in the morning, she would be sore. Not only sore from the rape but from the cinderblock bed.

She didn't expect the letter that came in the mail, telling her she was a witch and to attend HSWW (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry). It seems like her life was turning around at last.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter of Rape and Love. This is a story between Draco/Julie and Hermione/Harry. Sorry if putting Hermione and Draco confused anyone.

Chapter 1: Diagon Ally

Julie sat on her bed looking at the letter in her hand. It didn't matter having it out now. Her dad was gone to work so he won't see it and her mom was loads nicer than her dad. What surprised Julie was what the letter said.

It said:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Julie found the next list, which said:

_ HOWARTS SCHOOL_

_ of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_ Uniform_

_ First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

As Julie was reading the list, her mom went come and sat on her bed. The letter said her last name was Granger, but how come she knew it as Greene. She looked up at her mom.

"Mom, is it true," Julie said as she held up the letter.

"Yes sweetie. I adopted you into this family from the Grangers. Although now, I wish I didn't. You have a twin sister named Hermione. This –she indicated towards Julie's body- was just a disguise."

Julie looked at the letters again and said, "Mom I want to go. How do I get this stuff though?"

"I'll take you to get it. We have to go when your father isn't home though."

Julie wasn't looking to wait until he was gone again, seeing as she gets raped by mostly his friends and co-workers, plus him.

Later that night, Julie was being tied to her 'bed' again by her father. He started to get on top of her and unzip her pants then noticed something in one of the holes of the cinderblocks. He grabbed the letter and saw it was from Hogwarts and dropped it, turning to her.

He was hurting her inside and out more than ever, raping her and slamming her into her bed. He got up and muttered, 'This is for even thinking you could leave me' and stuck a knife in her side.

He went downstairs, got his coat, and walked out the house to a bar. Julie was left bleeding on her bed from her side, wrists, back, and other places. Her mom came in with a dish of water and cleaned her up. She healed her wounds as much as she could, just enough to hold until they got to her friend's house. She grabbed some of Julie's things, which was few, and placed them in a bag with her things. She grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around the girl she came to think of as a daughter, and with her cloak around her she picked up the bag, unlocked the chains, and picked up her daughter. The woman and girl left into the rainy cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
